Five Hundred Years
by Casey525
Summary: A Sesshomaru and Rin fic. Not much else to say, but :This is Dedicated to my friend Amalia993. She got me up off my booty to write a few stories.. This will be my fifth Sesshomaru and Rin story.. I hope you all like and as usual.. these characters belong to the one who created them. But this is my story. Read and Review..


They are each other's anchor.  
Her eyes dark, like the dark rich soil of the earth  
So he believes.  
He has such a soft and good heart.  
She is the only one who thinks that.  
She is the only one who sees that part of him.  
He is her demon..  
She will always be his human. His angel.  
He fears for the day she will be lost to him.  
She has no such fear, she lives in the moment.  
He loves that about her. Hell he loves everything about her.

Her Death  
He mourns like no other.  
Not even his memories of her will quench his sadness.  
He barely notices anything else around him, other than his love.  
His Rin cold and limp in his arms.  
His cries like a broken and dying animal. He refuses to lose her, to let her go.  
He stays, remembering her gentle words. When she was but an innocent child.  
"Lord Sesshomaru when I die, Will you remember me?" He smiles. Of course he would.  
He will always remember her.  
So he waits. Waits for the day to be reunited with his love.

Five hundred years. Five hundred years is a long time. Long for a demon even. Feels even longer for a man in love.  
He and his brother, as well as the kitsune are the only ones who are left. The others.. they waited for. Waited for them to be reincarnated, to be reunited with their loved ones. His brother waits for his miko, as he waits for his Rin.  
He walks through the crowded human streets, and bumps into a little girl, with her hair up just like SHE did. He kneels before her seeing she is smiling at him, THAT same way.

The girl takes his hand and giggles in an innocent manner. He walks her home, and watches over her. Till she is older. She still didn't remember him. Years went by till she was twenty, and by then they had grown close. But not yet gotten that far.  
She had come home to her apartment in tears, she had called him, sobbing. He hated to see her cry. Her heart was broken again by a foolish human. As he held her, he got tired of seeing her suffer. He knelt before her. Whispering as he wiped her tears away.  
" Rin, stop crying please. I hate to see you suffer. I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you date foolish men that don't deserve to be in your presence. I mostly hate the fact that I am a fool, and I am scared, when I have never been scared."  
Rin to her credit said nothing as he spoke, both out of respect and out of shock. Her best friend of the last twenty years barely talked much. Now he is saying something longer than one sentence and something important. She sits their silently trying to read between the lines of what he is saying. But comes up blank.  
Sesshomaru tries to be patient but sighs, and gently strokes her cheek and cups her cheek lovingly. She gasps and he smiles as he leans in close and whispers, his lips barely an inch from hers:  
"Five hundred years. Five hundred years Rin. Five hundred years have passed since I looked into your eyes on the busy streets when you were a child. Five hundred years since I held you like this. Since I felt your kiss, your hands touching me. I have missed you so much." Taking her confused look, he sighs and leans in kissing her gently, slowly.  
Rin's gasps in shock at his words, then her eyes go huge feeling her best friend, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kissing her. Then like a home movie being played, all her memories came flooding back to her, from now and five hundred years before. Of Sesshomaru protecting her when she was a child, of her being grown and he letting her have a human wedding instead of a demon mating. Everything in between. Suddenly she pulls away and looks into HER Sesshomaru's eyes. Rin suddenly gives a choked sob and flings herself into his arms and buries her face against his neck and whispers.  
"Took you long enough. I always knew something was missing. Oh my love.. my Sesshomaru. I have missed you so." Rin kisses him again and again. He smiles slightly, then more as she kisses him again. He smiles and nuzzles her neck and whispers. "Never again my Rin. We will do it right this time. I will NOT lose you again."  
Rin smiles slightly and nods as she combs her fingers through her love's hair slowly and whispers: " We will do it right this time. We will be married the human way.." Sesshomaru looks up at her, fear evident in his eyes, but before he can contridict her, she covers his mouth gently with her lips. When she breaks the kiss she giggles. " We will do it right this time. We will be married the human way.. and.. mated the demon way. I will not lose you again. My soul can't take another hundreds of years." Sesshomaru sighs in relief and smiles pulling her close. He whispers "If I had to I'd wait another five hundred years my love. But you truly remember everything my love?"  
Rin nods and slowly pushes him down on the bed they had been on the whole time, and she lays over him and kisses him gently, nipping his lower lip, as he sighs in happiness. She smiles gently stroking his cheek, stating one last thing before diving in to devour his lips again. " Not even five hundred years can't keep us apart my love"


End file.
